October 30th - The Fest IX, Civic Media Center, Gainesville, FL
Setlist #Oh, Sweet Pickle #The Lies We Live #The Adventures of Pickle #You Always Wanted A Song, Right? #I Will Run #Start #Easy Does It #AM PM #This Is Me Getting Over You In Two Chords Or Less #Big Trouble In Little Gainesville Lineup The Venue Main Stage *4:20 - Cobra Skulls *5:20 - Banner Pilot *6:20 - The Flatliners *7:20 - Teenage Bottlerocket *8:30 - Dead to Me *9:40 - Paint it Black *10:50 - Smoke or Fire *12:00 - Me First and the Gimme Gimmes Side Stage *4:50 - Teenage Softies *5:50 - Rumspringer *6:50 - Shared Arms *8:00 - One Win Choice *9:10 - The Snips *10:20 - After the Fall *11:30 - Bent Left 8 Seconds *2:50 - Dear Landlord *3:40 - Paul Baribeau *4:30 - Good Luck *5:30 - Defiance, Ohio *6:30 - The Measure (SA) *7:20 - FIYA *8:10 - The Bomb *9:10 - Worn in Red *10:00 - Bridge and Tunnel *10:50 - Young Livers *11:40 - Army of Ponch *12:30 - Planes Mistaken for Stars Common Grounds *1:00 - Red City Radio *1:50 - Iron Chic *2:40 - The Brokedowns *3:30 - Annabel *4:20 - Algernon Cadwallader *5:10 - We Are The Union *6:00 - Joey Cape *6:50 - Laura Stevenson and the Cans *7:40 - Toys That Kill *8:30 - Cheap Girls *9:20 - Madeline *10:10 - Tim Barry *11:10 - Ninja Gun *12:30 - Gentleman Jesse and His Men The Atlantic *2:10 - We Are Skeletons *3:00 - Touché Amoré *3:50 - La Dispute *4:40 - No Friends *5:30 - Comadre *6:20 - Deep Sleep *7:10 - SLOBS *8:00 - Vicious Cycle *8:50 - Mouthbreather *9:40 - The Catalyst *10:30 - Hour of the Wolf *11:20 - Off With Their Heads *12:10 - Punch *1:00 - Outbreak 1982 *1:20 - Unfun *2:10 - Big Eyes *3:00 - Hot New Mexicans *3:50 - That's Incredible *4:40 - Born in a Cent *5:30 - Bedford Falls *6:20 - Failures' Union *7:10 - Tin Armor *8:00 - Max Levine Ensemble *8:50 - Captain We're Sinking *9:40 - Vacation Bible School *10:30 - Dude Jams *11:20 - Worthwhile Way *12:10 - The Slow Death *1:00 - Dan Padilla Rum Runners *1:20 - The Great Explainer *2:10 - Grown Ups *3:00 - Arms Aloft *3:50 - Calvinball *4:40 - The Outsiders *5:30 - Assassinate the Scientist *6:20 - Unwelcome Guests *7:10 - Mayflower *8:00 - Former Thieves *8:50 - Dukes of Hillsborough *9:40 - Trigger Effect *10:30 - Cutman *11:20 - Campaign *12:10 - Orphan Choir *1:00 - Living With Lions Civic Media Center *4:40 - Todd Congelliere *5:20 - Dirty Fist *6:10 - Coffee Project *7:00 - Strike Anywhere (Acoustic) *7:50 - Hanalei *8:40 - Toby Foster *9:30 - Theo Grizol Boca Fiesta *10:40 - God Damn Doo Wop Band *11:30 - ADD/C *12:20 - This Bike is a Pipebomb *1:10 - Textbook Committee Spin Cycle *3:00 - Heroin Dod *3:40 - Caves *4:25 - Gretski *5:00 - Devout *5:35 - GRIDS *6:20 - 1994! *7:05 - Dickkicker *7:45 - So Pastel *8:30 - Mauser The Top *6:30 - Divided Heaven *7:20 - Cynics *8:10 - American War *9:00 - Nato Coles and the Blue Diamond Band *9:50 - The Wild *10:40 - Aficiondo *11:30 - Dirty Blonde *12:20 - Scum of the Earth *1:00 - Towers of Hanoi Big Lou's Pizza *5:10 - Chicken Little *5:50 - PJ Bond *6:30 - Saw Wheel *7:10 - Fred Oakman *8:00 - Troy Perlman, Justin Grey, Awesome City Limits, Chad Smith Category: Coffee Project Shows